1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a content recording system such as a multi-media apparatus or a personal video recorder (PVR), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to provider adaptive recording, in which a group of pictures (GOP) is selectively stored in a multi-media apparatus having a recording function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since digital technologies have been developed, various multi-media apparatuses (e.g., digital televisions (DTVs), computers, cellular phones, MP3 players or portable multi-media players (PMPs)) have become widely popular. As television (TV) broadcast has been digitized, broadcast related equipment has been rapidly digitized, and thus a personal video recorder (PVR) has been developed. Such multi-media apparatuses or PVRs can record media content, which is transmitted from other apparatuses through a communication network, in an inner storage medium. Accordingly, a multi-media apparatus can extract the recorded content and reproduce the recorded content if necessary.
A conventional multi-media apparatus cannot store content if a storage space is insufficient during recording of the content. That is, when the storage space is insufficient, the conventional multi-media apparatus cannot store content of a desired time period while additional storage capacity is added. In addition, the conventional multi-media apparatus should store content at low resolution in order to increase storage capacity. The conventional multi-media apparatus should have an additional encoder installed therein in order to store content at low resolution. Accordingly, the conventional multi-media apparatus converts a signal, which is decoded by a decoder in order to increase storage capacity, into content having a low resolution by using the encoder, and stores the converted content in a storage medium.
However, the price of a multi-media apparatus is increased due to the installation of an encoder. In addition, it is not easy to newly encode content since a content provider does not want a data source of the content to be damaged in order to protect the copyright of the content. In addition, since the encoder of the multi-media apparatus is complicated, it is not easy to encode content in real-time.